


Самый простой вариант

by Jane_Doe



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, Humanized, Humor, Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Ковальски всегда выбирает только самые простые и логичные варианты. Ну... почти всегда.





	Самый простой вариант

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Northern Fox

– Ковальски, иди сюда! Ковальски!!!

Лейтенант заполнил мензурку до нужной отметки и аккуратно отставил в сторону колбу с реактивом, содержимое которой от неожиданности едва не пролил – оглушительный вопль, достигший самых отдаленных уголков дома, пришелся точно под руку, как умел только Шкипер. Ковальски давно привык различать в интонациях, с которыми тот произносил его фамилию, самые разные оттенки эмоций: гнев, укор, нетерпение, досаду и прочие. На этот раз в голосе командира звучала крайняя степень недоумения, щедро приправленного раздражением.

Идя на зов, Ковальски мысленно перебрал всё, что могло вызвать начальственное недовольство. От Джигглза[1] он, скрепя сердце, избавился, пусть и не с первого раза. О парочке экспериментальных приборов, припрятанных на черный день, Шкипер точно не знает. А за то несчастное пари с Евой (вернее, за результат химической реакции, живописно украсивший стены и потолок подвала) он свое уже получил. Навскидку больше ничего не вспоминалось.

– Ковальски!

– Да здесь я, здесь, – досадливо отозвался лейтенант, на ходу сдвигая на лоб защитные очки. – Ну что? Зомби-апокалипсис на подходе? Прапор уходит от нас в балетную труппу? День независимости отменили?

Шкипер обернулся от распахнутого настежь сейфа, в котором отряд хранил самые важные документы, с какой-то бумагой в руках, и выражение лица у него было… сложное.

– Ковальски, что это?

Лейтенант равнодушным взглядом скользнул по документу. Светло-голубой бланк типового образца, заполненный по форме, печать офиса городской канцелярии на Манхэттене, подпись клерка… Ничего необычного.

– Свидетельство о браке.

– Каком еще браке?! – багровея на глазах, рявкнул Шкипер.

– Моем и Рико. Да что с тобой такое? Ты что, читать разучился?

Ковальски раздраженно поправил перчатки, которые так и не снял; медицинский латекс громко и неприятно щелкнул по коже запястья. Ему не терпелось вернуться к работе, и он не понимал, к чему тратить время на вопросы, ответы на которые уже вписаны в документ жирным черным шрифтом.

Но Шкиперу этого определенно было недостаточно.

– Это шутка такая? – подозрительно осведомился он и, развернувшись к окну, посмотрел свидетельство на свет. – Признавайся, вы с Евой вдвоем это обстряпали?

– Шкипер, ты сильно переоцениваешь мое чувство юмора. Это свидетельство о браке. Настоящее, в нем нет ничего смешного. И я не понимаю, что тебя не устраивает. Ты же сам велел «сделать с этим что-нибудь». Я сделал.

– Я не говорил делать ничего подобного! – возмутился Шкипер.

– Говорил. Весной, когда Рико угодил в больницу.

Шкипер глубоко вдохнул, готовясь снова возразить – и вспомнил.

В конце весны, когда Рико попал в аварию на своем байке (потерявший управление рейсовый автобус, зацепивший всех, кому не посчастливилось оказаться на двух соседних полосах, одиннадцать пострадавших и огромная пробка на шоссе), его прямо с места столкновения без сознания увезли в больницу. Команда, начавшая поиски только после того, как их сержант без предупреждения не вернулся к отбою, обнаружила его в Ленокс-Хилл[2] лишь утром следующего дня, незадолго до того, как он пришел в себя.

Как выяснилось, Рико отделался лишь очередным сотрясением, которых на его веку и так случалось предостаточно, да несколькими ушибами, но забрать его из больницы неожиданно оказалось не так уж просто. Сначала пришлось убеждать его лечащего врача в том, что своеобразные коммуникативные навыки Рико – его естественное состояние, а не следствие черепно-мозговой травмы, потом – уговаривать выписать на попечение отряда. А доктор, из-за особенностей Рико живо заподозрившая у пациента ограниченную дееспособность, не торопилась отпускать его с людьми, которые не могли доказать родство и вообще никак не были связаны с ним юридически.

Оставалось только увести Рико из больницы втихаря, не дожидаясь ничьего согласия: что будет, если посторонние люди начнут тыкать его иголками и засовывать в томограф, Шкипер себе примерно представлял. Подобное обращение Рико до сих пор терпел исключительно от Ковальски, чужаки на пощаду могли не рассчитывать. К счастью, выводить Рико из палаты тайком не пришлось. Положение спас Прапор: на полную мощность врубил свое фирменное обаяние и, глядя на несговорчивую докторшу огромными, честными и печальными глазами, в красках поведал, как они хотят забрать домой его контуженного, но любимого троюродного дядюшку по материнской линии.

Тогда-то, едва они все оказались за дверями больницы, Шкипер и велел в раздражении «сделать с этим что-нибудь» – подразумевая, что впредь они должны иметь возможность без проблем забрать Рико из любого медицинского заведения. И, как он теперь припоминал, спустя какое-то время Ковальски подошел к нему и сообщил, что всё уладил, но Шкипер как раз был чем-то занят и не поинтересовался, как именно, рассудив, что его лейтенант вполне способен сам выбрать оптимальный вариант.

Выбрал, ничего не скажешь.

– Не подозревал в тебе подобной изобретательности. А ты затейник, Ковальски.

– Что тебе опять не нравится? Теперь, даже если кто-то снова усомнится в дееспособности Рико, я смогу принимать медицинские решения за него на правах супруга. Это был самый простой и логичный вариант, Рико не возражал. Не припомню, чтобы ты предлагал что-то получше.

Шкипер усталым жестом потер переносицу, чувствуя себя как-то странно – словно у него начиналась головная боль. И это при том, что вообще-то голова у Шкипера болела исключительно в двух случаях: из-за контузии и с похмелья.

– Получше, говоришь? Два слова, гений, – Шкипер выдержал паузу. – Медицинская. Доверенность.

Несколько долгих секунд на лице Ковальски не отражалось ничего, так что впору было пошутить про жирафа, а потом на нем расцвело понимание.

– О. Но как же… Я не подумал. Это ведь…

– Самый простой вариант, – услужливо подсказал Шкипер, открыто любуясь растерянностью на лице подчиненного. – Удобная штука. Можно передать право принимать решения кому угодно. Никакой лицензии, никакой пошлины, и в канцелярию идти не нужно. А ты вместо этого пошел и женился на Рико. Поздравляю, кстати.

– Спасибо, – механически отозвался Ковальски.

– Свадебного подарка не жди, – предупредил Шкипер. – Сам виноват, что не сказал. И на твоем месте я бы хорошенько поразмыслил над тем, почему ты при первой подвернувшейся возможности потащил Рико заключать брак. И почему Рико согласился. Уж он-то про медицинскую доверенность в курсе, можешь не сомневаться.

– Но…

– Ладно, со временем поймешь, – смилостивился Шкипер и с грохотом захлопнул сейф. – А не поймешь, Рико подскажет. И еще: с Прапором будешь объясняться сам.

– А с ним-то что не так?

– Ты лишил его возможности побыть шафером.

 

___________________________

[1] Джигглз – желеобразная субстанция, продукт эксперимента Ковальски. Потенциально опасна для окружающих.

[2] Ленокс-Хилл – больница общего профиля в Нью-Йорке, расположена на Манхэттене, имеет отделение неотложной помощи.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Fandom Kombat 2018 для команды Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
